


The Scientific Method

by carbonlifeform (caffeineandjetfuel)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/pseuds/carbonlifeform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Night Vale Town Riot. Basically just unashamed tentacle sex porn. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Method

It had taken all of one day for Cecil to admit his feelings for Carlos. It had taken a whole year for Carlos to admit his feelings for Cecil. It had taken one single date for Cecil to want to be invited into Carlos’ apartment. It had taken ten for Carlos to actually work up the nerve invite him in. It had taken one glass of wine for Cecil to want into Carlos’ bed…Carlos, as usual, took longer to come around. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take their relationship to a more physical level, it was more about the fact that on a daily basis he was learning more and more that Cecil…wasn’t…quite…human. Carlos was barely confident in his ability to please someone whose anatomy was exactly the same as his own, how could he be expected to please someone who may have added or missing parts to the typical human body? Still, he knew it was going to come up, was already coming up in fact, if Cecil’s ever-more-dramatic pouting when he chickened out of asking him to stay the night was any indication.

“C-Cecil…? Can we…hold on…” Carlos broke the heated kiss and pushed the radio host to arm’s length. Cecil drew back further, shifting off of the slimmer man to his own space on the couch and sighing. Carlos didn’t miss the disappointed look on his face. “What is your biology like?” Carlos blurted without thinking. Granted, most of his blood was somewhere other than his brain right now, but he still winced at his own lack of tact. Cecil blinked, the disappointment vanishing in place of surprise and then a sort of shocked understanding. His lips formed a silent ‘O’. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, I…I don’t know how else to do this but scientifically.” Carlos rushed.

“Scientifically?” Cecil echoed.

“The, um…the scientific method…first you ask a question, then you hypothesize, prediction, experiment, and, um, analysis…Listen, I’m sorry, I really fucked up...I guess science has just sort of become my safety blanket since I moved to Night Vale.” Carlos ran a hand through his tousled (perfect) hair.

“So…what is your hypothesis?” Cecil asked softly, a dim worry in his three eyes. Carlos considered the question for a long moment.

“Since I came here, I’ve seen two headed football players, ten foot tall celestial beings, two inch tall armies, and five headed dragons…I already know you have a third eye, your tattoos are sort of sentient, and you only have four toes on each foot…I couldn’t begin to guess what may be under…” Carlos blushed profusely, “under your clothes.” Carlos stared hard at the wall, hoping it could somehow give him the answers. Cecil kept his eyes trained on Carlos, a sadness and fear growing in them.

“And…and what would you predict…in the case of my body not being…what you’re expecting? Would you…not want to be with me anymore?”

“What? Of course not, Cecil, I love you!” Carlos said without hesitation, eyes meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “It only matters to me because I don’t know how to…how…I…” his voice broke and he looked away again, frowning deeply at the floor.

“You’re worried about doing it right?” Cecil said in complete shock, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “Oh, Carlos, you perfect idiot!” The radio host threw himself into Carlos’ arms, kissing him passionately with a wide smile on his face. Carlos kissed back, crushing him against his chest. When the kiss ended, he buried his face against Cecil’s neck.

“I really don’t want to screw this up…” He whispered softly.

Cecil’s smile softened as he ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“So…care to experiment?” He asked suggestively, using his deep, sensual radio voice. Carlos shivered a little and nipped the skin at the base of Cecil’s neck in response. Cecil shifted to straddle Carlos’ narrow hips. “Just carry on as normal, my voice will guide you when you need it.” He murmured with a voice like silk, the voice that everyone in town couldn’t help but believe when he said they’d be alright. Carlos believed it, too.

With a confidence he didn’t know he had, Carlos shifted and flipped them so Cecil was pressed back into the couch cushions with Carlos over him, kissing him deeply. Cecil gave a small moan of surprise and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, cheekily pinching his ass before letting his hands wander up underneath his t-shirt.

Carlos busied his hands with unbuttoning Cecil’s shirt, kissing and nipping his way over the exposed flesh of his collarbone. When Cecil shifted his hips under him he couldn’t help but press his own hips forward, grinding against him slowly. Cecil gasped and moaned in response, his hands going down to grab Carlos’ ass and press him closer. Inspired by this, Carlos began to rock their hips together in a rhythm he hadn’t been sure he’d remember, it had been so long since he’d been with someone.

Carlos stiffened and froze when he felt it. Something had definitely…moved…in Cecil’s pants. He pulled back a fraction, eyes wide. “Cecil, do you have a tail?”

Cecil made a small whine as the friction was lost, struggling to regain his thoughts. “Wha…tail…? No, I have...it’s not a tail.” Noticing Carlos losing the mood to his curiosity, he grinned. “Guess again.” He wiggled his hips suggestively.

Carlos relaxed and smiled, running a finger in a line down Cecil’s chest and pausing at the hem of his pants. “A sentient penis?”

Cecil laughed and shook his head, lifting the bottom of Carlos’ t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. “Nope.”

Carlos slowly undid the button of Cecil’s pants and drew the zipper down. Nothing could have prepared him for the tentacle that made its way out and wrapped around his thumb. Not all the hentai anime in the world. He stared for a long moment before noticing the apprehensive look on Cecil’s face.

“You have a tentacle.” He stated the obvious.

“Actually, I have four.” Cecil replied matter-of-factly, keeping his voice impassive as he gauged Carlos’ reaction.

Carlos began to move his free hand to touch it before hesitating. “Can I…? Will it hurt if…?” He turned his questioning eyes to Cecil’s. Cecil smiled and nodded his consent. The scientist returned his gaze to the dark purple tentacle swishing around his fingers with movements that seemed partially intentional and partially involuntary, like a cat’s tail. He gently ran a finger over its length; taking in its smooth and soft texture, the natural lubrication it secreted, and looking up to see Cecil’s reaction to the stimulus. Cecil had thrown his head back and half-arched his back, hands clenching into fists in the couch cushions. Carlos grinned wickedly. “Oh, I think we have a lot of experimenting to do...”

Cecil whimpered and writhed as Carlos went to work with enthusiasm, stroking and caressing his extra appendage with the practiced thoroughness of his career. “Oh Carlos…” he panted, thoughts gone fuzzy, “I love science.”

Carlos paused in his ministrations, shifting to tug Cecil’s pants and boxers down and off. He decided not to question why Cecil had NVCR boxers or why the station would even produce such merchandise. There, creating a sort of ring around Cecil’s erection reminiscent of a desert flower, were four tentacles, swishing around. He leaned down and without hesitation ran the tip of his tongue over one, causing Cecil to buck his hips up and make a choked sound. Encouraged by the reaction, he took one into his mouth, sucking lightly. Cecil thrashed a little.

“Carlooooos…I…I’m gonna…oh, please, no, I wa-….I want…” the radio host keened desperately, unable to form a cohesive sentence. Carlos pulled back, letting the man regain some of his scattered senses. “I want to come with you inside me.” He said breathlessly, eyes dark with lust.

“Oh, fuck…” Carlos cursed under his breath as he swooped in to kiss Cecil hungrily. Their hands met at Carlos’ waist, Carlos’ undoing his belt while Cecil’s made short work of the button and zipper, need driving them. Carlos kicked the offending garments off without breaking the kiss, settling his weight over Cecil carefully, relishing in the feeling of skin to skin contact. The scientist moaned as Cecil’s tentacles took on a life of their own, wrapping around his length. “Dios mio, Cecil…”

Cecil smiled. “I love it when you speak Spanish to me.”

Carlos kissed him softly and murmured, “Te amo, Cecil.”

“I love you, Carlos…take me.” Cecil reached down to guide Carlos’ hardness to his entrance, shifting his hips to a better angle.

“Hold on, we need to prepare y-“ Carlos was cut off by a quick kiss.

“I took care of that while you were distracted.” Cecil said with a wink and mischievous grin.

“How-OH…ohhhh…” Realization dawned on the scientist. “That’s…that’s really hot…” Carlos leaned close again and slowly shifted his hips, biting his lower lip at how good Cecil felt around him. The radio host wrapped his legs around Carlos.

“Speak Spanish to me?” he requested softly as the other man began to slowly work up a rhythm.

“Quiero estar contigo para siempre…te deseo…te necesito…que caliente…” Carlos murmured in his lover’s ear, his breath coming in short gasps as he picked up the pace, thrusting deeper. Cecil tangled both hands in his hair, pulling him into a breathless kiss. Carlos jerked a little in surprise when he felt one of the longer tentacles poking playfully at his asshole, causing them both to cry out in pleasure from the sudden jolt. The stray tentacle continued its work, and Carlos wasn’t sure if Cecil was controlling it or if it had a mind of its own, but at this point he couldn’t care less about taking notes on his boyfriend’s biology. There was a point when science needed to take a rest and that point was somewhere very far from when Cecil drove him crazy moaning his name like that.

Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, Carlos reached down between them and grabbed a firm hold on Cecil’s cock and two of his tentacles, stroking in time with his thrusts. Three hard pulls was all it took and then the radio host was coming hot spurts over his stomach, clenching two fistfuls of the hair he loved so much, and calling out his name in a pitch Carlos hadn’t thought Cecil was capable of but for some reason found unbelievably sexy. That in combination with the spasms of his orgasm sent Carlos over the edge, spiraling into an abyss of pleasure as he climaxed deep inside his lover.

Carlos gently rested his forehead against Cecil’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath and not rest all his weight on the other man. Cecil released his grip on his boyfriend’s hair and ran his fingers through it soothingly. “Oh, Carlos…” he breathed happily, “Analysis?” he added with a grin, remembering what had started this all.

Carlos chuckled tiredly, shifting to peck a kiss on his lips. “Results were definitely positive, but a good scientist always repeats his experiments for verification.”

“You know, I really do love science!” Cecil squealed and hugged his lover tight.


End file.
